empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Frost Wraiths
NOTE: The Space Marines, Emporer and pretty much everything the Frost Wraiths have is from the War Hammer 40,000 universe. Overview The Frost Wraiths are a Chapter of Adeptus Astartes (Otherwise known as 'Space Marines' ), ruthless warriors of The Imperium of Man. They fight for all of mankind and will purge all Xeno (Alien) filth from the face of the universe. They worship the God Emporer of Man, the one who pulled humanity out of it's Dark Age. They are small in number, with one thousand Marines, but one Space Marine is enough to change a battle. They also control 15 Regiments of Imperial Guardsman, normal humans. They are 8 feet tall, 700 pounds and gently modified to be the Emporers holy warriors. They are not the only Chapter, with thousands of others out there. They are brutal, strong and fast. They will stop at nothing to achieve victory, and if they lose, they will destroy there own planets to make sure the enemy captures nothing but blood and dirt. How They Got To the EOTU World On the Frost Wraith Chapter Home World, Tarrabha, the Chapter's finest mechanics were hard at work, building an engine that would carry them into the Eye of Terror, a horrible Warp Storm. This engine was strapped onto all of there ships, and they left for the Eye of Terror, to defeat its evil on a Crusade for all of mankind. They brought with them the Chapters of The Angels of Absolution, the Blood Angels and Obsidian Glaves. The joined forces of these Chapters was a mighty force. The trip to the Eye of Terror went wrong, the engines malfunctioned, destroying The Angels of Absolution, Blood Angels and Obsidian Glaves. Most of the ships the Frost Wraiths brought with them survived, but they found themselves in a new place, they had traveled untold trillions and trillions of lightyears in a matter of days. With the engines broken, they were stranded, away from the rest of man. The Chapter Master, Vortigen Parfor turned to a nearby planet and set up camp. This planet was dubbed Cicero. They quickly built themselves back up, and unable to go home, he pledged to go on a Great Crusade, planning on purging all alien life they find. That was 7,315 years ago, and the Frost Wraiths have made themselves a powerhouse in this world. Weapons of Frost Wraith Space Marines * Boltgun: The standard weapon used by Space Marines, this gun is a semi-automatic rifle, firing a bolt shell. These shells are self-propelled rounds, the size of a Redbull can, pierces armor and explodes on impact. These are used by most Space Marine forces. * Bolt Pistol: Fires a smaller caliber of bolt shell, handheld, and semi-automatic. These are used as sidearms and used by Space Marine sergeants in tandem with melee weapons. * Plasma Rifle: Used by special weapon marines, this rifle fires a high powered beam of plasma that burns enemies. It can be charged to fire an EMP/Anti-Vehicle blast that can knock out light vehicles. * Flamer: A flame thrower that can burn heretics in holy fire. Used by special weapon marines. * Melta Gun: A rifle used by special weapon marines that that fires slugs of melted metal. * Auto Cannon: Used by Terminator Marines, a mini-gun strapped to one's arm, firing hundreds of bolt shells a minute * (WIP)